The tides of fate
by werewolf35
Summary: Their are men who struggle against destiny, and yet achieve only an early grave. Their are men who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And their are men who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear, these are the ones that change the world...forever. Unfortunately Sebastian Trevelyan is of the 3rd category and he will change a world, but not the one he expected.
1. prologue

**Author's note: Hello readers, WEREWOLF35 here. I have decided to do a dragon age and RWBY crossover because earlier today I was looking through the crossover section and found that there was only one story of them. So I've decided to make a crossover between them. My inquisitor, Sebastian Trevelyan, is a two handed weapon wielding warrior and is 17 years old. This is because I had to make him young enough for it to make sense for both the dragon age and RWBY world. If you have any questions about him or the choices he's made just p.m me and i'll try and respond as soon as I can. he will also be a little OP. This is my first time writing a story so please at-least try and be nice. Also I will only take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**so without further ado, the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon age or RWBY nor do I claim to. they belong to Bioware and roosterteeth respectively. **

**Ferelden, Skyhold, War room**

It has been about 1 year since the defeat of corypheus and the inquisition has only grown stronger, gained more allies, and has become a respected power to the world of thedas. Unfortunately this doesn't stop the inquisitor's advisors from arguing.

"- which is why I think that we should destroy this artifact" the military advisor, commander Cullen, argued.

" Why? This is the first time an intact elven artifact has been found, since we defeated corypheus. This could give us the answer's to questions that we need answer's to. Like where corypheus even got his orb to begin with." their spy master, sister nightingale or leliana to her friends, argued back.

" Perhaps we should get aid from the dalish? This is after all, an elven artifact. They might have the most knowledge about this artifact and they would be inclined to help us." their ambassador, Josephine montilyet, offered.

This time, the argument was over a recently found elven artifact, which they found in the hinterlands.

The inquisitor sighed. They had been arguing for hour's on end ever since the artifact was brought to skyhold.

The inquisitor had gotten tired of this and decided to stop the from arguing into the night, which he knows they'll do if he doesn't stop them." Alright that's enough i'm going to go take a look at this artifact before I decide what to do with it." the inquisitor said.

" of course" they said.

The inquisitor got up and walked through his ambassadors office to his, as varric likes to call it, throne room. As he is walking through it to the court yard, he spot's varric telling some new recruit's about their time fighting vinsomer, maker he hated that dragon.

"- and then, as Vivian freezes it's front right leg, the inquisitor climb's onto it and up onto it's back. When suddenly it breaks out of the ice and tries to throw him off and as this is happening he scream's 'maker I don't wanna die. i'm to young to die.'. varric said. This, of course got a laugh out of his audience.

" Realy? Because as I remember i'm not the one who got hit with it's tail and soared through the air crying out for hawk to come save me." the inquisitor said in rebuttle.

" Oh hey inquisitor. Well i'm afraid that i'm going to have put the rest of the fight and stunning conclusion to the story on hold for now." varric told them. They quickly dispersed after that.

" So telling them of when we fought vinsomer?" the inquisitor asked.

"Oh don't worry I only put that part in so I could get a laugh out of them. That won't go in the book, as-long as we never mention when I got thrown in the air again." said varric.

"Alright varric, we'll talk later." the inquisitor said.

" i'll be here if you need me." varric said n return.

**The Artifact room, 10 minutes later**

Before he got to the room he went to the armory and got suited into his armor and weapons. he also grabbed anything he'd need if the artifact caused any problems.

When the inquisitor got to the artifact room door he was met with 4 inquisition soldiers guarding the door.

" inquisitor. The artifact is just through the door. We will be ready to help you if anything goes wrong." one of them said.

" Alright but I probably won't need it." the inquisitor said

When the inquisitor opened the door he was met with a dark room and 10 feet away from him was the elven artifact, an orb in actuality.

**The inquisitor's POV( CHAPTER 3 is when i'll start using his real name)**

As I got closer to the orb my mark started to act like it does around rift's. Only the orb lifted me up off the ground, vision's started appearing in my mind of death, destruction, and all out war in some place I didn't recognize. Word's started to be whispered in my head.

'_ You must stop it. You must stop. You must end it before it begins. You are needed elsewhere now." the voice whispered in my head._

Then everything went black.

**Well this is the first chapter of 'The tides of fate'. please leave a review and if you have any questions about the inquisitor or the choices he or past charecters have made you can p.m me. i'll see you next time on 'The tides of fate'**


	2. where am I?

**Author's note: hello every body it's good to see that some of you are reading this. any way last chapter was the prologue, as it explained how he got to the world of RWBY. anyway here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or dragon age. they belong to bioware and roosterteeth.**

**Somewhere in the Emerald forest. The inquisitors POV.**

I opened my eyes and I was assaulted by a very bad headache. " uuuggh. what happened?" I said. Then I remembered the orb, but I couldn't remember what the voice had whispered to me. Once the pain over, or at-least bearable, I slowly got up and what I saw surprised me. I saw animal's that I had never seen before, and at first I thought that I was in the Emerald graves. Then, once I got a closer look at the tree's I saw that they were to green. With this in mind I thought of where else I could be. I would have continued to think, had it not been for something jumping out at me. Acting out of instinct, I rolled to the side and quickly drew my blade.

What I saw was surprising, to say the least. The thing that jumped out at me looked a little bit like a blight infected wolf, if it weren't for the white spikes, bone mask, red marking on said mask, and red eyes that looked like they were filled with nothing but hate. I decided to see what this thing can do, so I waited for it to make it's move.

I didn't have to wait long, as it got impatient and lunged at me. I raised my blade above my head, stepped to the side, and brought my blade down on it's neck severing it's head and ending it's life. " Heh. To easy." as soon as these word's left my mouth, 25 more red eyes appeared and all of them were trained on me. " I really need to learn to stop tempting fate." I berated myself.

**Beacon academy, 3rd person POV, 4 hour's later**

Professor Ozpin was in his office drinking his coffee and going over some student application's, when someone nocked on his door.

" Come in."

Glynda Goodwitch, his subordinate and fellow teacher walked in, with a lot of urgency in her step.

"Sir, for the last 4 hour's something has caused the grimm in the Emerald forest to go into a frenzy. At first we thought that it was just the grimm fighting over territory, but then one of our cameras caught someone fighting the grimm. Here this is the footage from the last 5 minutes." she said as she then showed him the footage.

What he saw surprised him. He saw a man wearing metal armor, using a very large sword that looked very heavy( this would mean that the sword is either very light or the man wielding it is very strong. he's going to go with the latter seeing as the man is wearing full plate metal armor.), said sword was on fire, and the man was using it to effortlessly cut his way through both beowulves and ursa.

What he saw next thoroughly impressed him. Once the man had cleared out all the beowolves and ursa a king Tajitu lunged at him from behind. The man seemed to know this as-well and rolled to the right. The black head went to bite him but he lifted his blade above his head and when it was within reach the man sliced down, effectively wounding it and even setting it on fire. Though the man didn't expect the second head to hit him from behind. When the man got back up he lifted his sword again, with speed Ozpin didn't expect, and ran at the white head. The white head lunged at him with the intention of killing this man, when he slid on his knee's and ,with his blade pointing up, sliced through it's neck for 4 feet before he rolled out from underneath it and looked at the damage he had done. The white portion was most likely dead, but the black one was only injured and burned. So the man ran at the black head, the black head saw this though and raised it's head up so it could kill the one who caused it so much pain. Only when it lunged at him he spun out of the way and brought his sword down completely severing the head. When this was over the man looked around to see if there were any more to fight, and once he saw something to the left he ran to the right, most likely to get away.

Once the footage was over Ozpin had a shocked look on his face, but was able to say " glynda take a bullhead and go rescue this man before he get's overwhelmed."

Glynda just nodded her head and quickly walked to the bullheads.

Ozpin, once he got over his shock, went to his coffee maker and started making some more coffee seeing as he has none left in his mug, and he got the feeling he was going to need more for some reason

**Somewhere in the Emerald forest, 10 minutes later, the inquisitor's POV**

I had been running for maker knows how long and had been fighting for hour's ever since I woke up. Now i'm standing on the edge of a cliff with more of those wolf like things behind me and I really wish I had someone with me to fight with because even though these these things were easy to kill they made up for it in numbers, he may even have to use the mark. So I look towards the night sky and see a broken moon. "What in the makers name happened to the moon!?" I shouted/questioned. The moon was broken, one of it's sides shattered into several fragments.

This had confirmed the my suspicion's that I was no longer in thedas, let alone anywhere near the Emerald graves.

No sooner had this been confirmed for me, than loud howl's came fro behind him. A moment later 74 of those wolf like things emerged from the tree's all looking ready to kill.

'Fuck. well it looks like i'm going to have to fight.' I thought to myself and unsheathed my blade ready to fight again.

Then I heard a roaring sound and when I looked towards the sky I saw a large metallic structure, and while it wasn't as big as a dragon or some of the other things I've fought it was still very big.

The thing turned so one of it's sides was near the cliff, and a gate like thing opened, revealing a women who raised a... _riding crop?_

She waved it and several purple beams shot forward into the horde, killing a few.

' .Fuck' I thought

"Quickly! Get in." she shouted.

That snapped me out of my shock, and I ran towards the women in the metallic structure, preparing myself for if this was a trap.

"Pilot, get us out of here." she stated

The man at the controls did just that, but the horde was charging at us and I had a feeling that this thing wouldn't b able to get away in time. Apparently the women saw this to, and was preparing to drive them off when I raised my arm to signal her to stop. She raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why until I used my mark to open up a rift.

This surprised her but not as much as when the wolf like thing's started dying and disappearing into the rift. I just smil at this, no matter where I go people are always fascinated by my mark.

**Glynda's POV**

Whoever this man was he was not to be messed with, if what he just did with his hand, which was glowing green just a second ago, then for the fact that he survived in the Emerald forest for 4 hours, while constantly fighting, and he doesn't even seem tired.

" Well whoever you are, thank you for your timely arrival, if you hadn't shown up I would've had to keep fighting and running." the man said.

"Your welcome, now hold on to all of your question's for professor Ozpin." I told him. even though he most likely saved us, Ozpin would most likely have question's of his own that he'll want answered, and from the looks of it the man had question's of his own.

The man just nodded and started looking around the bullhead with curiosity.

**Beacon academy, 10 minutes later, 3rd person POV**

Ozpin waited patiently for Glynda to bring their guest.

Soon, there was a nock on the door, and in came the 2.

I am glad to see that you were successful, Glynda." Ozpin said.

The stranger looked to the person sitting in the chair, a middle age man with unkempt silver hair, wearing some very strange clothes, to him at least. The man sitting in the chair was also drinking something from a mug.

"Your professor Ozpin, I take it?" the man said

"Yes, I am. You know, we were quite surprised to find that the cause of the frenzy grimm have gone into was caused by a man who seemingly appeared out of thin air. Even more so to find that you had been fighting them for 4 hour's, alone, and with skill that not even our most skilled hunters and huntresses posses. And then their is that ability you used help in your escape.(Glynda called ahead and told Ozpin about mark, though he doesn't know it's his mark.) That being said who are you?" Ozpin questioned.

The man considered his option's, he could lie but not knowing anything about where he was , he'd most likely get caught in his lie, or he could tell the truth and hope these people believe him and can help him.

"I'll try and keep this short, a full introduction can be done later." the man said

"Allow me to introduce myself," said as he removed his helmet to reveal a young man, most likely 17, with mid-neck length chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes. Overall he was rather handsome. "Sebastian Trevelyan, the current Inquisitor of the inquisition, at your service." the man said. " Now tell me, professor, where am I?" the now revealed Sebastian asked.

**Authors note: man this was the longest thing I've ever typed up on the computer, besides some oc's of course. anyway another story you should read is Into The DUSC by LONE WOLF OF SHADOWS. also please leave a review and if you have any questions just p.m me and i'll try and respond as soon as I can.**


	3. (some) questions answered

**Authors note: Hello again everybody. I want to apologize for the miss spellings or words that were accidently left out. Anyway the events of last chapter and this chapter happen 2 week's before the start of RWBY. Also, thank you to all of you who have read my story, and are continuing to do so. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon age or RWBY. they belong to bioware and roosterteeth respectively.**

**edit: sorry for what happened earlier I accidently posted the wrong chapter but I was able t fix it. so here is the actual chapter 3**

**/**

**Beacon academy, professor Ozpin's office, 3rd person POV**

For the last 3 hour's, Sebastian had been telling Ozpin about who he was and where he came from, or at-least the short version of it. The headmaster was very accepting, but miss goodwitch was a-little skeptical, until he showed them proof in the form of some of the item's he has, and then his mark. They were both fascinated by his mark, and wated to ask some questions about it and about his world, but he asked them to tell him were he was seeing as he had no information about where he was. Ozpin the explained to the dimensionally displaced warrior, among other titles and things, about this new world he found himself in. A world were only human and faunus, who were basically just humans with animal trait's, existed and that they faced a dire threat. The creatures of grimm, the beast's he'd slain in the forest, soulless, relentless monster's of countless shapes and sizes, who seemed to prey on man for no other reason then they could, but man kind had endured through sheer tenacity, something they called technology, which allowed them to build weapon's and other thing's, that were currently beyond what thedas had to offer, the strange crystalline substance known as dust, which they used for fighting and everyday comforts, and the power of aura, a manifestation of the soul which granted them various abilities. He briefly wondered if it was like the magic of his world. As if that wasn't bad enough, while the four kingdoms of this world were experiencing a long period of piece, the threat of war was ever present. Which was why this academy that he found himself in, trained young boy's and girl's to become hunter's and huntresses, champions whose duty was to fight the grimm, and on occasion humans too.

Sebastian thought that the grimm were like darkspawn, only a little less deadly, and the hunters like grey wardens, just not as good or skilled at their job as grey wardens.

As he was mulling over this information, the vision's that the orb showed him appeared again. He clutched his head and groaned as the images showed him the same thing as last time, but the voice whispered ' T_his world will die. This world will die without you. Will you save it or let it destroy itself?' the voice whispered. _The voice whispered a few more thing's to him, but he couldn't understand them. He then heard that someone was saying his name.

"-yan! Are you alright?" Ozpin asked

" Yes, just thinking about my situation." Sebastian said. He didn't want to worry these people, they were also the only people he knew in this world and he couldn't have them thinking he was crazy.

"Yes, of course. This must be a lot to take in at once." Ozpin said

"It is. I wonder if i'll ever even be able to get back home." Sebastian said in sorrow

"Well, I don't know what you must be going through and I won't try and understand. What I can do is promise you that I will do everything in my power to try and find you a way home. And while your forced to stay here I will also give you a room to stay in." Ozpin said seriously

"Thank you, Ozpin. But we don't know how long that will take. And I have nowhere to go in this world." Sebastian said dejectedly.

" Well, I wouldn't be so certain. After what you've told us about yourself, and your world, plus what we saw on the cameras, I would like to offer you the chance to become a hunter." Ozpin offered

" Are you sure Ozpin? you don't even know me and your giving me the chance to become a hunter? Even though i'm not from this world?' Sebastian asked skeptically. He was grateful that Ozpin was offering him a place to stay and even offering to try and find a way to get him home. But offering him a chance to become a hunter? He must either really want to help him or he plan's on using him for something.

"I must agree with . Why are you offering him this, not that he isn't skilled of course, but why?" Glynda questioned

"Glynda, you know just as well as I do that the list of skilled hunters and huntresses, get shorter every year. Mr. Trevelyan is far more skilled than our best hunter's and huntresses. While he is here he will be able to put his skills to the most use if he is a hunter. That and I know that if I were in his position I would want someone to do the same for me." Ozpin explained

"Well, I accept your offer to become a hunter then Ozpin. And thank you for doing this." Sebastian said

"your welcome. Now we should probably find you some new clothes for you to wear. Can't have walking around in armor all the time." Ozpin said both jokingly and with seriousness.

Sebastian chuckled, but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen in the future.

/

**Authors note: I hope you all liked the chapter. anyway next chapter is going to be 2 week's after this, not real life timeline, story timeline. Sebastian is going to meet the girl's of RWBY and a few other's as-well. Anyway please leave a review, like, or favorite this story. see you guys next time. if you have any questions about the story please p.m me and i'll respond as soon as I can.**


	4. The girl in red

**Authors note: hey guys. so, I want to apologize about the grammical errors and the few words that were missing. Also you should know that the events of this chapter happen 2 week after last chapter.**

**anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon age or RWBY. They belong to bioware and rooster teeth/Vale, Sebastian's POV/**

It has been about 2 weeks since I was somehow transported to remnant. In that time I have learned the history of this new world I find myself in. I am angry about how the humans here treat the faunus, but I know that they could have it worse. They could be forced to become like the dalish, forced out of the cities and struggling to survive in the country side or being forced to live in worse parts of the city and being treated worse then second class citizens. I am also fascinated by dust, though I normally stay away from fire dust; it reminds be to much of red lyrium. I have also, at the insistence of Glynda and Ozpin, chosen some clothes to wear when I'm not in my armor.

I wear a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. Though today I'm wearing my armor and carrying my sword because I can't shake the feeling that something important is going to happen today.

As part of my deal with Ozpin, I have agreed to become hunter, or at-least one in training. Apparently he thinks that I should go through the 4 years of training so I will be able to learn more of this world. He says that it would be very weird for the public, and the other hunters, if he just made me a hunter and sent me out on missions right away. Thankfully I haven't had to use any of the items I brought with me or had to use some of my abilities yet.

Today I'm in vale to pick up some different types of dust for Glynda, she apparently ran out of it and needed me to get some for her. I hadn't seen vale that much so I decided to take a look around while I was here.

As I walked into the dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn, I saw what looked to be a girl wearing a red cloak, a belt with several different pouches for what I assumed was ammo for the large bow she had strapped on the back of her belt, red and black combat boots, a black shirt and skirt both with red trimmings, and black stockings. I couldn't see her face because her cloak was up.

I took out the list she gave me and went to get the dust that Glynda needed, thankfully she didn't need fire dust. When I was getting the last thing on the list, a man wearing a white, black, and red suit, smoking a cigar, and wearing a bowler hat while carrying a cane even though he wasn't injured, came in with a group of men wearing black suits and red ties, and black hats and glasses with sword's and guns strapped to their side, walked in.

Immediately I was on alert, I knew that these men were criminals just by the look of them. I knew something bad was going to happen so I slowly moved my hand to my sword for when a fight broke out. None of the men who walked in saw me though so I would have the element of surprise when the fight happened.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" the man wearing the bowler hat said as one of his men pointed a gun at the store owner.

"please, just take my lein and leave." the owner said frightened

"Shhh sshhh sshh. Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." the bowler hat man said

The men, then started taking out their gear and collecting dust from the various machines and displays.

"Crystals, burned, uncut." one of the men told the owner. The owner, having no choice took the dust from under the counter and put them in the open box.

As one of the men was going to collect the dust from the other side of the store, he saw the girl reading her magazine and listening to her music; completely unaware of the robbery that was happening behind her.

The man pulled out his sword and pointed it at her saying" Alright kid, put your hands where I can see em." unaware that she couldn't hear him.

"Hey I said hands in the air!" the man said, angry that she wasn't doing as he told

As he got closer to her he said" You got a death wish or something?" as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, and her hood fell of her head.

I know got a good look at her face he saw that she had dark hair with red tips and bright silver eyes. She was very good looking.

As the girl turned and stared at the man in question, the man raised his hand pointed at his ears to signify that she should take off the things on her head that made her music.( I know what they are, Sebastian however doesn't.)

The girl got the meaning and took her things off her ears a putting them around her neck, not even bothering to shut off her music.

"Yes?" she asked

"I said, put you hands in the air. Now!" the man told/demanded her

The girl just looked at the man and asked" Are you robbing me?"

"Yes" the man said frustrated

"aaahhh" she said

I turned my attention back to the man in the bowler hat to find him staring at some red dust crystal he had in his hand.

When the man that was talking to the girl went flying to the front of the store. Another man ran to the front of the store and found his friend had crashed into something. He turned to the man in the bowler hat and saw that he gestured his for him to attack the girl.

The man ran at the girl and pointed his gun at her saying" Freeze"

The girl responded by tackling the man out the store and through the window. The man who was thrown at the window earlier, plus 2 other thugs and the man in the bowler hat looked out the window. The girl stood up from the ground, the box she had on her morphing into a red and black metal scythe. While all this happened, the girls music was still playing and they still didn't Know I was here. 'These criminals sure aren't the most observant people are they.' I thought to my self.

I then heard something slam into the ground and saw that the girl had slammed her scythe into the round and pointed it at the criminals. She also turned off her music.

The man in the bowler hat just glared at her and told a few of his men" Okaay, get her."

Three of his men ran out the door with swords at her. When one of the men got close she spun on her scythe and kicked him in he face. As she was in the air she pulled her scythe out of the ground and hit a button on her scythe nd spun, hitting one of the men sending him through the air. When the scythe was above her head and slammed it down on to one of he men, who let out a scream of pain.

Deciding that I had seen enough I ran at the men who were pointing their guns at her from in the store. I quickly dashed and swung to the right cutting 5 of the men in half as they screamed in pain. his caught the attention of everyone there, and as I rolled and stood up the man in the bowler hat said" well are just going to stand their or attack them." 12 of the men ran at me. As 3 got close I jumped in the air and slammed my blade down on one, blocked another's swing and pushed his sword away and sending him to the ground. I then stabbed him in the chest and twisted my blade, his blood gushing out of him and onto me and the surrounding area. The third one tried to sneak up on me but never got the chance to attack as I chopped his head of. The rest of them were smart and tried to surround me. I decided to let them and see what they would do. As they surrounded and charged at me, when they got within 7 feet I spun and with my blade chopped all of their head clean off, some of them also having their chest slashed. The last one tried to shoot at me, but I had a way to deal with enemies that preferred to shoot at me. I pulled out my chain and threw it at him holding onto the other end. The chain rapped around his and I pulled him to me, kicking him in the when he got close, stunning him. I didn't give him any time to recover and quickly slashed diagonally across his chest and ending his life. All of this took 30 seconds. (in this roman took a lot more thugs with him and sent a lot at Sebastian and ruby.)

I looked to see how the girl was doing and saw just as she landed, and the heard the man in the bowler hat say" You were worth every cent, truly you were."

The bowler hat man walked forward and said" well red, Lancelot, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." as he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around," he said as he raised his cane and pointed it at her" I'm afraid this is were we part ways." as something on the end of his can opened up and I knew that he was probably going to shoot her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt, so I ran forward and tackled her out of the way just as something exploded behind us.

I made sure that was on top of me, as I didn't want to crush her with my armors weight. Unfortunately my helmet came off.

"uh, sir thanks for the help, but you can let go of me now." she said

I then realized that I was still holding her, but that's not what was alarming. What was alarming was the fact that her face was only a few inches away from mine. I blushed at this seeing as we were very close to each other. Apparently she realized this to, as her eyes widened and the blush that quickly spread across her face was any indication.

I quickly let her go and she got off of me. I also got up and found that she was staring at me for some reason. "Uhh, why are you staring at me?" I asked wondering why she was staring

" Oh uhh, no reason." she said quickly and I noticed that her blush seemed to intensify

While all this happened the ma in the bowler hat took the opportunity to climb up the ladder onto the roof of a building. Apparently the girl saw this as-well.

I quickly ran after him, sheathing my blade and picking up my helmet and putting it on as I got to the ladder. I heard her ask shopkeeper if she could go after the bowler hat man. By the time she got permission I was already half way their.

As the bowler hat man got onto the roof I was right behind him, when I heard a bang and the girl jumped up onto the roof. I wasn't even surprised at this, after everything I've seen and done, almost nothing surprises me anymore.

"Hey" the girl shouted at him. I was right behind her about ready to attack him when he attacked us.

The bowler hat man stopped at the end of the roof and said" persistent"

I heard a hissing like sound and immediately knew what it was. I was correct as then a bullhead rose up from behind the building and flashed its light on us.

The bowler hat man climbed into the bullhead and turned to us and shouted" End of the line red, Lancelot." as he pulled out the fire dust crystal he had earlier and threw it at us and it landed near the girls feet. He then raised his cane and shot something at the crystal. I saw this rolled backwards in order to get away from the blast, but the girl wasn't as smart. As it exploded the bowler hat man said" wohohohooo."

As it exploded I expected to see a very injured girl but instead saw that Glynda had somehow gotten here and raised a shield to protect the girl.

Glynda then pushed her glasses up and released some beams of energy at the bullhead. They all hit it, and as the bullhead rocked back and forth the bowler at man went to the cockpit and must have told someone that a huntress was here because as Glynda was casting her spells and ice started to rain down on the a women wearing high heels and a red dress walked out and started casting fire at us. Glynda blocked the fire ball that was thrown at her, but the women manipulated the embers left on the ground and made a large pillar of fire erupt from them. Glynda back flipped away from it just in time. Glynda then grabbed the remains with a spell and formed arrow out of debris. As this was happening I took out some lightning dust and prepared to throw it with Glynda. As Glynda launched her debris arrow and the women destroyed it, I threw my dust crystal at the women in the bullhead. t women just shot it with some fire and it expending fire and electricity in multiple directions. Glynda reformed the remaining debris into an arrow again and launched it at the bull head, but it tipped on it's side and the debris fell apart as they hit the top of the bull head. But Glynda used the remaining debris to form three more arrows and sent the at the bull head from three directions.

The women in bull head formed red glyphs around her and then a shock wave destroyed hall ting any attack that the arrows were doing. The girl in red finally decided to help out, and her scythe morphed into a gun and she started firing at the women in the bull head.

The women, however blocked all of the bullets fired at her with her hand. She then formed five of those rings on the ground around us. I rolled forwards so I would avoid the blast.

I looked to my right to see that Glynda and the girl in red did the same. I quickly stood up and saw that the bull head was flying away.

"fuck." I swore under my breath.

I looked to my right and saw that the girl was looking at Glynda.

The girl then said" Your a huntress."

the girl then said" can I have your autograph.

I just shook my head and sighed. "This is going to be a long night' I to myself

/

**Authors note: wow. that was the longest chapter I've ever written, I think. Any way this whole chapter is from Sebastian's POV. I also threw in a ship tease for you guys. What? this story is listed as Romance/adventure. I had put this in their. I don't actually know who Sebastian will be paired with, so I'm going to be ship teasing him with the girls I'm trying to decide between. anyway hope you liked the chapter. please leave a review, like, or favorite my story. see you next time.**


	5. welcome to beacon

**Authors note: hello again everybody. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon age or RWBY. They belong to bioware and rooster teeth.**

**/**

**Vale police department, Sebastian's POV**

**/**

It has been two hours since me and that girl were brought to the vale police department. Well when I say, me and that girl, I really mean Glynda brought the girl here so she could scold her and I followed them to make sure that Glynda didn't go to far on the girl.

Currently the girl was sitting in a dark room with only one light getting scolded by Glynda. The girl was looking very glum about it, I was almost tempted to go in there and get Glynda to stop being so hard on her when I heard someone say something behind me. I turned around and saw Ozpin carrying a plate of cookies and, as usual, his coffee mug.

"Well, it seems like you've had an eventful evening." Ozpin said with a slight chuckle

"Yes well, it's not every night that I get caught up in a robbery." I told him

"So Ozpin, why are you here?" I asked, finding it strange that he would come here after a robbery. Though I did have a idea why.

"I'm here to meet the girl currently being scolded by Glynda." Ozpin told me with a slight flinch. Apparently Ozpin has been scolded by Glynda many times before.

"Of course you are, hey does this girl have name?" I asked wondering what her name was.

"Her name is Ruby rose, and she is currently enrolled at signal academy." Ozpin told me

"Really, how old is she?" I asked surprised, she couldn't be older than 15. The again I was trained to fight much younger, but still.

"She is 15 years old." he told me

"Well, I'm assuming you want to talk to her know so I won't hold you up anymore, we can talk again later Ozpin." I told him seeing Glynda finishing her rant.

"Yes I would like to talk about world more, later. You can leave anytime you want." Ozpin told me

"I know, but I want to see how your talk with 'Ruby' goes." I said

Ozpin just nodded at me and proceeded to walk through the door.

"Ruby rose, you have silver eyes." Ozpin said. I face palmed at this, seeing as he couldn't have started his conversation with her any worse. Ruby lean's back looking perplexed.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asks, tilting his head to indicate to the video that was playing behind him of her fighting

"S-signal academy." she says shyly

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asks

"Well one teacher in particular." she says

"I see." Ozpin says as he puts the plate of cookies down on the table in front of her. She cautiously takes on of the cookies of the plate and eats it. Seeing no problem, she quickly starts eating them.

"Its just, that I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." Ozpin says

"ghghaght's miie ngle." Ruby says with her mouth full. I couldn't understand a word she said and neither could Ozpin and Glynda from the looks of it.

Ruby quickly swallows and says" Sorry, that's my uncle crow. He's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." I face palmed at the unnoticed pun." Know I'm all like, hoo, whatch, wohoo" she says as she makes some chops with her hands.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said with a grin

He put's his mug down on the table and says" And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school desiged to train warriors." he asked

As Ozpin sits in the chair across from ruby, she proudly says" well I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" he asks

"Yeah, I only have 2 more years of training left at signal and then I'm going to apply to beacon." she tells them

"See my sisters starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress because I wanna help people. My parent always taught us to help others so I thought 'hey why not make a career out of it' I mean the police are alright but the hunters and huntresses are so much more romantic and exiting, cool and just gosh, you know." she says, scaring me a little. She reminds me of dagna a little and that's what scares me.

Both Glynda and Ozpin stare at her for a oment before Ozpin asks her a question.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks

"Your professor Ozpin, your the headmaster at beacon." she says in reply

"Hello" he says

"Nice to meet you." she says in return. I'm a little annoyed at this because it's only know in the middle of their conversation do they actually start introductions.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks. I can already tell where this is going and I want to see the surprise on her face when he lets her in.

"More than anything." she says. Ozpin and Glynda look at each other for a moment, and the Glynda looks away with a grunt.

"Well okay." Ozpin says. I let out a chuckle at the way he said yes.

/

**Ruby's POV**

'_OH YES, YES, YES. I'm one step closer to becoming a huntress and I got to meet professor Ozpin.' _I thought to my self. I felt my eyes widen and the large smile that broke out on my face.

"Be at the airships tomorrow at noon, they will take you to beacon, but for know you should go home and get some rest." professor Ozpin told me

"Uh right, I'll go home right now sir." I told him

He just smirked and walked out the door with the blonde woman who shouted at me following him. As she shut the door I quietly said" Yes." and walked out the door.

As I was walking home, I knew nothing could ruin my mood.

/

**Beacon airships, Ruby's POV**

"Oh i can't believe my baby sisters going to beacon with me. This is the best day ever." My sister ,yang, said as she hugged me. I was Wrong somehow my sister was able to ruin this by embarrassing me.

"Please stop." I groaned

"But I'm so proud of you." She said with a grin

"Really sis, it was nothing." I told her, wanting her to stop drawing attention.

"What do you mean, it was incredible. Everyone at beacon is going to think your the bee's nees." she said jestering to the other people on the ship. I immediately didn't like that.

"I don't wanna be the bee's nees, okay I don't wanna be any kind of nee's. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knee's." I said. I thought I heard someone chuckle at this but just said it was my imagination.

"What's with you, aren't you excited?" she asked me, probably wondering why I wasn't as excited as I should be.

"Of course I'm excited, I just." I Sighed and then said" I got moved ahead 2 years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

Yang then walk's over to me and puts her arm around me.

She then said" But you are special." trying to reassure me

"The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal roman torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." the broadcast said. The announcer then said" If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department."

I thought back to the robbery I stopped, seeing as how that's what got me into beacon in the first place. I then remembered the person who helped me, that boy. I didn't get his name, but he probably saved me seeing as he took on most of the criminals and got me out of the way of the explosion that would have gotten me if it weren't for him. I then remember how close we were and how handsome he was as-well. I blushed at the memory. '_I wonder what his name is, he didn't tell me it and that woman didn't take him back to the police department, he just followed us and left sometime before professor Ozpin arrived, I geuss.' _I thought

"-in other knews this Saturdays faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the white fang disrupted the sarrimony. The once peaceful organization has know disrupted-" I don't know what else she was going to say because she was interrupted by the hologram of the woman showing up.

"Hello and welcome to beacon." The woman said.

"Who's that." yang asked and I was about to say I didn't know when the Woman told us her name.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the now known Glynda said.

"Oh" yang said

"You are among the privileged few, who have achieved the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the training and knowledge to protect our world." She said. Once she was done talking the hologram of her disappeared.

"Oh wow." I said as I rushed over to the window to get a look of the view. As was looking around at everything I could see, I saw signal academy.

"Look you can see signal from up here."

I then said" I guess home isn't to far after all."

Yang then put her hand on my shoulder and said" Beacons our home now."

We heard groaning behind us and saw some kid looking like he was about to throw up.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." yang said

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." I said

"I wonder who were gonna meet." yang said with a smirk

"I just hope their better than vomit boy." I said

I then noticed that yang had something on her shoes.

"Oh yang gross, you have puke on your shoes." I said disgustedly

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." yang kept saying as she ran around trying to find something to get the puke off with.

"Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me." I kept repeating, running away from yang

/

**10 minutes later, Sebastian's pov**

**/**

"There, there, just let it all out." I said to the boy currently puking in a trash can.

"hhuug guuhghg" he said in return.

"uggh, thanks for helping me." he said when he was done

The only reason I was even on the airships is because Ozpin said that should try and look the part of being a student who got into beacon normally, and not fighting maker knows how many grimm in a forest for who knows how long. Also because he said that I should make some friends on remenant. I agreed on the making friends thing, so I had get on the air ship. I saw this guy in pain and when I saw him puking his guts out when we landed I decided to help him.

"Its no problem, you looked like you were in pain." I told him

" Well thanks for you again. Anyway my names jaune ark, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love." jaune said introducing himself.

"Jaune I'm only going to say this because you seem like a nice guy, never say that again. It makes you come off as arrogant." I said

He looked like he wanted to say more but an explosion interrupted him before he could say anything. I looked over and saw ruby being yelled at by some girl. I immediately knew that this girl was the daughter of some noble or someone else of importance. I should know seeing as I'm the child of a noble lord.

I decided to go and save ruby from getting yelled at anymore and started walking over there.

"Hey wait where are you going don't you think we should wait for this to calm down?" Jaune asked me. I didn't say anything and just kept walking towards the girls.

As I got closer I saw that another girl was their and was explaining to ruby who the other girl was.

"Its heiress actually. Weiss schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company, one of largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl said

Now that I got closer I got a better look at the knew girl. She was wearing dark purple pants with black combat boots, a white shirt under a dark looking tailcoat like sleeveless jacket, with arm bands on both arms going from her wrist up to her upper arm right below her shoulder. She had amber eyes, with dark raven like hair, and a black bow on top of her head. I thought she looked very beautiful.

The schnee's, I don't realy like them because the way they treat some of their workers, mostly faunus, is borderline slavery.

I Decided to add my own comment to this conversation.

"The same company known for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." I said shocking them.

They were all shocked, though each for different reasons. Ruby because she probably didn't expect to see me again, Weiss because she didn't expect me to say that, and mystery girl because I dais what she was probably going to say.

Weiss got over her shock pretty quickly and said" How dar you- the nerve o- " While Weiss was saying all this, ruby was quietly laughing to herself and the mystery girl had a smirk on her face as-well.

"uuughhg" Weiss said as she grabbed the dust vile that was in mystery girls hands and walked away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." ruby told Weiss. Weiss didn't say anything and just kept walking.

Ruby sighed and said" I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day, so what's" ruby said but then noticed that the mystery girl was walking away. She didn't notice that I was still here though.

Ruby then fell to her knees and then on her back and said" Welcome to beacon."

I would have said something and helped her up, but then I noticed jaune was finally walking over here.

"Hey I'm jaune." he said while offering her his hand.

"Ruby." she said as she took it and he pulled her up.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked while chuckling

/

**5 minutes later**

**/**

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." jaune said trying to defend himself

"I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." ruby apologized

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face?" jaune asked/said coming up with a nickname.

"Hey that explosion was an accident." ruby said trying to defend her self.

"Well the names Jaune arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it." jaune said. I had to resist the urge to hit him over the head for saying that.

"Do they" ruby asked

"No they don't and they never will." I told her

"I hope they will, my mom always says tha- never mind." jane said

Seeing jaune looking depressed, I decided to give him some advice to cheer him up.

"Hey jaune, don't look so down. I'm going to give you some advice, just don't act so arrogant and I'm sure that the ladies will actually love your name." I said hoping it cheered him up

"yeah." he said feeling a little better

"So, I got this thing." ruby said as she pulled out her scythe and slammed it into the ground.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" jaune asked

"Its also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." ruby said

I didn't know what it was that she just said, but I was able to hide my confusion very well.

Jaune however, could not.

"A what?" he asked

"Its also a gun." she said

"well I've got this." I said as I pulled my sword out of its sheath and rested the bade on my shoulder.

"Woah, so what can it do?" ruby asked with a maniacal look in her eyes

I said nothing and just lifted the blade off my shoulders, and then it lit itself on fire.

This surprised both of them, though very differently. Ruby was staring at my sword with stars in her eyes, while jaune hid behind ruby when my sword lit itself on fire.

When they were done staring at my sword, I sheathed it.

"So, what do you have jaune?" ruby asked

"Oh uh, I got this sword." jaune said as he pulled it out of its sheath.

"oooo."ruby said

"Yeah I've got a shield to." jaune said as his sheath expanded into a shield.

I was surprised at this but I hid it very well. Many soldiers back in thedas would have appreciated having this function for their weapon.

"So, what do they do?" ruby asked as she touched jaunes shield.

This caused it, however to morph back and forth to sheath form and jaune struggled to catch it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." jaune said

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" ruby asked

"Yeah it does." jaune said dejectedly

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little in designing it." ruby said trying to cheer him up

"Wait you made that?" jaune asked pointing at ruby's scythe.

"Of course. All students at signal make their own weapons, didn't you make yours" ruby asked

Looking at his sword jaune said" Its a hand-me down. My great-great- grandfather used it to fight in the war." jaune said

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." ruby said

"Jaune, you were able to get into beacon using just a plain sword and shield, this means that you must have a lot of skill and that you don't need a crazy weapon." I said hoping it did the trick

"Yeah, and I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." ruby said

"Yeah the classics." jaune said; cheered up a bit

"So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" ruby asked us

"Well ruby you looked like you were in trouble, so I decided to help you out." I told her

"yeah, why not. My mom always say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." jaune said. I wanted to tell them that wasn't always true but decided not to.

"Hm, hey were are we going?" ruby asked

" I don't know. I was following you." jaune said

I just sighed and said" come on the auditorium is this way." I heard them quickly walk behind me.

'_This sure is going to be an interesting year._' I thought to myself.

/

**Authors note: hey guys. so this chapter I threw in a Ruby POV, if you could please tell me how I did I would appreciate it. Any way this would have been out yesterday, but my computer died and I lost a lot of work. so the end of ruby's POV is what I was able to save, and everything after that I had to try and remember was written. so this chapter might not be as good as I originally wanted it to. Anyway leave a review, like and favorite my story, and send me a P.M if you have any questions. see you guys next time.**


	6. Thinking of home

**Authors note: hey guys. so here's the next chapter for 'The Tides of Fate' I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon age or RWBY**

**/**

**Beacon auditorium, Sebastian's POV**

When we got to the auditorium, it was filled with students.

As we were looking around, someone shouted" Ruby over here, I saved you a spot."

I looked over and saw a girl with long blonde hair, lilac eyes, wearing a pair of black short-shorts and a leather skirt, a leather jacket over a yellow shirt which squeezed tightly against her and was very revealing, a yellow scarf was around her neck, and golden bracelets on her wrists. She looked like a fighter or brawler, probably both.

"Oh, that's my sister yang, I gotta go. See you guys after the ceremony." ruby said, running off next to her sister.

"Hey wait- ahh great. were am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to." jaune said walking off

I just sighed and walked aver to one of the rows of students, which happened to take me closer to Ruby and her sister yang. When I got there I saw something that made me chuckle.

Ruby was currently in her sisters arms getting yelled at by Weiss. Now that I got a better look at her I could see she was wearing a mostly white dress, which faded into white blue around the rim of the skirt, a white jacket with a red lining that also faded into light blue by the cuffs, had long platinum hair that was held in a pony tail by an expensive looking tiara, had a scar on her face that ran from just above her eyebrow over her eye and just into her cheek, and wore a pair of white high heels with a rapier on her hip._'How she expects to fight while wearing high heels, I have no idea." _I thought to myself

I then heard the rest of their conversation.

"-eh and we can try on clothes and paint our nails and talk about cute boys. Like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there or tall, strong, mysterious, and jerk face over here." she said with sarcasm while pointing at me and jaune.

"Oh wow really?" Ruby asked with hope

Weiss just looked at her hard and said" No"

Ruby looked a little sad at this, and while I feel bad for her, she should have known that was the response she would have gotten.

I then saw Ozpin walk up to the mic that was on stage and cleared his voice.

He then said into the mic" I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire knew skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and I all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

While Ozpin was talking I noticed that it looked and sounded like he wasn't even their and he said his speech with no emotion; almost like a tranquil. I then noticed Glynda had walked up to the mic.

"You will gather in the barn tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. Your dismissed." she said

"He seemed kind of.. off" yang, Ruby's sister, said

"Almost like he wasn't even there." ruby said

I then noticed that jaune was next to us and looked like he was going to say something to Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." jaune said

I just sighed and held my hand in my head.

/

**beacon 'barn'(it sounds like somewhere they take people and then kill them.), Sebastian's POV**

As I walked in I noticed two things. one almost all the guys were shirtless and trying to show off their 'muscles to attract the attention of the girls their. And two a lot of the girls were wearing revealing and provocative clothes.

I'm wearing the clothes I normally wear when not in my armor. A simple black T-shirt and blue jeans.

As I walked in I saw ruby writing something in a journal and yang talking to her.

I then saw jaune walk in wearing a onesie. I noticed that a few people were laughing and that yang was wearing a disgusted look on her face. I wasn't laughing though. I've worn onesie's before back at skyhold.(seriously, when the inquisitor is a skyhold, what he wears most of the time looks like a onesie)

I then heard the last of yang ad Ruby's conversation.

"-ierd not knowing anyone here." she said

"What about me we've met before." I said

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there. I would say I know you but I don't even know your name." she said

"Well allow me to fix that. My name is Sebastian Trevelyan." I said telling them both my name

"Well you already know my name and this is my sister ya-" ruby was saying before her sister cut her off

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister and it is a pleasure to meet you." Yang said in a low and seductive voice, while her eyes scanned my body.

"Yang, stop please. Your embarrassing me." ruby said trying to get her sister to stop

"Alright, I'm just messing with him. Besides I can't help but notice how handsome he looks." she said

"It's alright, I've gotten used to this kind of attention." I said, feeling the stars of the other girls on me.

"Any way, see Ruby you've got a friend in Sebastian, a nice choice by the way, and what about jaune. There see plus 2 friends." yang said trying to cheer her up.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to 1." ruby said in response

"There is no such thing as a negative friend you've just made 1 friend and 1 enemy. Its natural, everybody has enemies." I said trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, look trust us you've got friend all around you. You just haven't met them yet." yang said

We the notice a candle being lit and turn around. I see the mystery girl from earlier who tried to help Ruby reading a book.

"That girl." ruby says under her breath.

"You know her?" yang asks

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." ruby told her

"Well, now's your chance." yang said as she got up and started dragging ruby

"W-wait what are you doing?" ruby asked/protested

I just shook my head at this with a smirk on my face and walked out to the balcony, leaving ruby to make some new friends. Or enemies.

As I'm looking out at the sky, my mind wanders to thoughts of home. I wonder what's happened since I've been gone. what's happened to the inquisition, and if I'll ever even be able to get back home.

I also can't help but notice that the night sky here looks beautiful.

I then here some fighting behind me and I see that ruby and yang are busy fighting each other while the mystery girl looks like she's about to say something.

I then notice that Weiss is walking over there, most likely to complain about how loud they are.

"What's going on ever her, don't you realize people are trying to sleep." she says

She then notices who she's saying it to.

""Oh not you again!"" Weiss and Yang shout

"Guys, she's right, people are trying to sleep"

"Oh, now your on my side?" Weiss questioned

" I was always on your side." ruby says

"What's your problem with my sister?" yang asks

"She's a hazard to my health." Weiss says

Getting tired of this I say" Enough, you three can settle your argument in the morning. For now just go to sleep." I said, using the tone I use to command troops and deal with nobles.

They grumble and don't look happy about it, but go back to their sleeping bags anyway.

I then sigh go over to my sleeping bag to get some rest.

The mystery girl then blows out her candles and the room is bathed in darkness.

I slowly fall asleep, thinking about home.

/

**Skyhold ,Sebastian's dream**

_I'm walking around skyhold and decide to go into the bar and see how everyone's doing._

_As I walk in I notice that Sera and The iron bull are in the middle of a drinking competition._

_"Another round. come on Sera if you don't catch up now, your going to lose the bet and have to do it." the iron bull says_

_"I know, don't rush me." sera says_

_I notice that both the iron bull and sera look like they've had to much to drink, if the multiple mugs and bottles around the signify anything._

_"How long have they been doing this?" I ask one of the people watching, a dwarf._

_"About 2 hours, you missed the best parts of the competition though. Also the betting pools closed, if that's what your looking for." the dwarf said_

_I just sigh and shake my head._

_Deciding to leave them to their competition, I go looking for cole. _

_I find him in his usual spot and find him starring at one of the serving girls._

_"Hey cole can we talk?" I ask_

_"'Bones broken, arrow in his shoulder, shouting in pain. 'Lynda you have to leave me, if you stay they'll get you to.' She left him to die and blames herself for his death but he died knowing he saved someone." cole says_

_"Who are you talking about?" I ask_

_"Lynda the serving girl. She lost her husband during the blight." cole says_

_"Oh, are you going to help her?" I ask him_

_"Yes I am but I'll do it after I talk to you." he says_

_"So, cole do you like being in the inquisition?" I ask_

_"Yes. It helps and I help people, which means that I'll get to help more people than I normally would." he said_

_"Well that's good, I'm glad you like it here." I said_

_"SHIT!" we hear sera shout_

_As I go and look over the railings I hear Iron bull say" Alright sera you've lost. Time to pay up." he said_

_"Alright, alright. lets just get this over with." she said_

_Just then Cullen walks in._

_"Iron bull have you seen the-" Cullen was saying before he's interrupted by sera kissing him. She then, after 5 seconds, pulls away._

_"Uuugh, fuck you bull." sera says to Iron bull as she flips him off._

_He just laughs and orders another drink. Mean while Cullen is standing there with a look of shock and horror._

_I just laugh at this and wonder how I'm going to get Cullen to function normally again._

**End dream**

**/**

**Authors note: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to be the initiation, so there will be some more action. please like, favorite this story, or leave a review. see you guys next time.**


	7. initiation

**Authors note: hello again everybody, thank you for continuing to read this story. this chapter would have been out yesterday but I was busy playing The Witcher 3. Its an amazing game and if you haven't already, go buy it. Also I'm writing one of the POVs for SoapiestAuto780's story 'What could be better.**

**Anyway this next chapter is about the initiation so there will be action.**

**Without further Ado, the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon age or RWBY. they belong to bioware and roosterteeth. I also don't own the witcher franchise, I just own my copy of the game.**

**/**

**Sebastian's POV**

When I woke up I noticed that my cheeks were a little wet. During my time here I hadn't had any dreams, especially not of home.

I quickly wiped the tears away and I noticed that it was the morning, only a few hours away before initiation.

I quickly got up and headed to the lockers, where I was forced to put my weapons, armor, and everything else I had on me.

When I got to the locker room I noticed that only a few people were there.

I paid them no mind and headed to my locker. I got my armor out of the lock and went to the changing room to put it on.

When I was done, I strapped my sword on my back and put my extra things in pouches for later use.(These are the things you can use in battle. like bombs and potions.)

I then head to the cafeteria to get some food. When I get their I notice that theirs a boy their with black hair, with a strand of it pink, with magenta eyes eating pancakes while a girl with blue eyes and orange hair is talking to him with a pancake in her mouth.

When I was done eating went to the locker rooms, since the entrance to the cliffs is through there.

When I get there I hear the boy and girl from the cafeteria talking about something.

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." the magenta eyed boy said

"That's why it's perfect. No one will suspect were working together." the girl, Nora, said

"Come on nora, lets go." the boy said waking away

"But not together, together." Nora said

I then notice Ruby getting something out of her locker.

"Wonder what those to are worked up about." ruby said

"Oh, who knows. So you seem very chipper this morning." yang said

"She does seem quite happy." I said entering the conversation

"Gaah. You know, for a guy wearing armor you sure can be quite when you want to." yang said

I just smiled and said, " I learned from a friend and experience." I was nowhere near as good as cole, but I've had to sneak into enemy territory before, so I learned a few tricks.

"Well anyway, the reason I'm so happy is because today there's no more awkward small talk, no more get to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she started cuddling with her weapon and making noises. Still I've gotten used to it with varric.

"Well remember ruby your not the only one going through initiation." yang said

"She's right Ruby, if you want to grow up your gonna have to meet knew people and learn to work together." I said trying to tell her this

"Uuughgh, you guys sound like dad." Ruby said as she put her weapon in her locker

"First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And second of all, I don't need people to help me grow up, I Drink Milk." she said

I just sigh and say, "Ruby, meeting people is important in fighting because you will need people to fight at your side. You'll need to get to know them, earn their trust, and they'll help you in area's that you normally lack in. Also growing up isn't just about getting bigger, it's about having knowledge and maturity, along with a lot of other things you'll need people to help you with." I said telling her why she needs people

I see that they're looking at me in shock and smirk. They probably didn't expect that.

"Yeah what Sebastian said. Plus what about when we get teams?" yang asked ruby after she got over her shock

"I-I don't know, I'll just be on your team or Sebastian's. " ruby said

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." yang says playing with her hair

"My dearest sister yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me?" ruby asked accusingly

"What no. I just thought it would help you break out of your shell." yang told her

"What? I don't need to break out of my shell. That's absolutely ""ridicules"" ruby and jaune say at the same time

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today." jaune whines

"No it's not ruby, your very socially awkward. If you on your sisters team, she'll be your anchor and you'll never break out of your shell and make friends." I said

Ruby says nothing but seems to be thinking about what I've said.

_FWWAANNK. "_Wahhhh"

I look over and see jaune impaled on the wall with a spear.

I wonder what happened for a few seconds until I see Weiss and some red headed girl. I put 2 and 2 together and guessed he tried to 'charm' them.

"Would all first year students please report to the cliffs for initiation. Again first year students to the cliff immediately." I hear glynda say from something.

Me, Ruby, and Yang walked over to jaune just after the red headed girl pulled her spear out and it floated after her.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" yang asked jokingly as ruby offered him her hand

" I don't understand. My dad said that all woman look for is confidence. Were did I go wrong?" jaune said

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." yang said

"What did I tell you jaune, what you do is not confidence but arrogance. And that is very unappealing to woman." I tell him.

"Come on jaune, lets go." Ruby says carrying him

/

**Beacon cliffs, 5 minutes later, Sebastian's POV**

**/**

All of the students are standing on metal plating's that were on the ground in a row. I'm standing next to the red headed girl from earlier.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said.

'_Maker I hate this forest. You planned this didn't you Ozpin?'_ I think while giving Ozpin a cold stare. He just grins at me while drinking his coffee.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to you confusion. Each of you will be given team mates. Today." I can hear ruby complaining about it from here.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with some one you can work well with." Ozpin said. I can hear ruby groaning about it.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin informed us

'_That seems very counter productive, but it will also force them to work together and trust each other.' _I think

"What!?" I hear ruby shout

After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." he tells us

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said

"Are there any questions?" ozpin asked

"Yeah um sir-" jaune starts to ask but is interrupted

"Good, know take your positions." he says

As soon as he said that I got a bad feeling. I unsheathed my blade and got into one of my positions with my blade to my side.

"Uh sir, I've got um a question." jaue says

I then see Weiss get launched into the air.

'_Oh that son of a bitch, I've already been launched in the air enough in my lifetime and know he's going to launch me in the air? I swear to the maker as soon as I get back I'm going to throw him off this cliff without his Cane or coffee.' _I think to myself.

I then hear the metal pad I'm on make the noise that signifies I'm going to launch. I quickly prepare myself and then I feel myself get thrown in the air.

"-GGGEEEEYYYHHHEYEEEE!" I hear jaune shout as he's launched.

'_I know the feeling jaune.'_

As I'm flying through the air, I look for anything that will help me survive the fall.

I the see a very tall tree in front of me. So I angle my sword just right, and when it's a few feet in front of me I stab the tree with my sword and start sliding down the tree to the ground.

'_Man that hurt, but I've survived worse. Much worse.' _I think

When I feel my feet touch the ground, I pull my sword out of the tree and let out a sigh of relief.

I look around and I don't see any threat in my immediate area.

"I guess for once things are finally going my way." I say

I then immediately regret this as I 30 pairs of red eyes trained on me.

"I really need to learn to stop tempting fate." I berated my self and got into a fighting position

/

**Ruby's POV**

/

"Gotta find Yang." I said as soon as I landed

I take off running and start looking around for her.

_'Gotta find yang, gotta find yang, gotta find yang.'_

"YANG!" I shout hoping she hears me

When I don't get a reply I keep running

'_Oh this is bad, this is really bad. oh what if I can't find her. What if someone finds her first. There always jaune, He's nice, he's funny; I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh what about blake. Mysterious, so calm, plus she reads books; Then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. What about Sebastian, smart, good at fighting, nice and handsome, he's perfect; but I don't know where he landed but he's my second choice after yang. Ok who else do I know? Their's yang, Sebastian, jaune, Blake, And..'_ I think when I slide to a stop in front of...

Weiss

/

**Sebastian's pov**

/

An ursa screams in pain as I slam my blade down on it's head.

I look around to see if there are anymore and I see a beowolf trying to crawl away.

I walk over to it and stab it in the back with my sword.

When I pull my blade out I see that there are no more grim near me, so I sheath my blade and start walking in the direction of the temple.

I walk for 30 minutes, occasionally killing a few grim that attacked me, when I come to a clearing.

As soon as I walk in the clearing, I hear the sound of something moving behind me.

I quickly unsheathe my blade and turn around to see another pack of beowolves.

The largest one, the alpha, charges at me. When it jumps at me, I roll under it an slice up, cutting it in half.

the rest of the pack then charges at me.

I run forward and slam my blade down on the closest one and roll, then slice horizontally completely cutting 9 in half. 2 of them try to get me from behind, but I roll to the side and then stab one of them. I then set my sword on fire, completely incinerating the corpse of the one I stabbed and then chopping the head off of the other one. I then dash forward and start slashing and stabbing the beowolves in front of me, killing 8 of them. The lest of the pack start to circle around me and when they all jump at me, I spin with my blade, cutting their bodies in half.

I look around and see that all of them are dead, their bodies disappearing.

I'll never get used to that, only one time did my enemies bodies disappear after I had killed it.(The ending of the jaws of Hakkon DLC)

I then see smoke coming from the east. It looks like someone set the forest on fire. Hopefully I'm out of the forest before it burns down.

I start walking forward towards the ruins, hoping I get there soon.

/

**10 minutes later**

/

As I'm walking I hear a bush behind me shuffle.

I quickly pullout my sword and get ready for another attack when I see yang walk out of it.

"Oh hey Sebastian. Sorry I already have a partner, so you still have to find one." yang says as her partner, the mstery girl with the bow, walks out behind her.

"It's alright, I'm more concerned with getting a relic than finding a partner." I tell her

""Anyway, who are you." I ask the mystery girl

"Blake Belladonna." the now confirmed blake says

"So, you know where the ruins are?" yang asks me

"No but that ridge over is high enough were I might be able to see it." I tell them

"Well come on." yang says

When we get to the ridge we are greeted by the sight of some old ruins.

Honestly, I thought they looked rather plain. The elven and dwarven ruins looked a lot more interesting than these.

"You think this is it?" yang asks

"No, it's another ruin in the middle of nowhere." I said sarcastically

I then start to walk down to the temple and I hear that they're walking as-well.

"Chess pieces?" blake asks when we get there

The chess pieces look different from the ones back in thedas, but the game must be the same.

"Some of them are missing." yang says

"That means that some of the others got here first." I tell them

"Well I guess we should pick one." blake tells yang

I walk over to one of the pieces in the back, a black king, The only black king there.

"How 'bout a cute little pony." yang says as she holds a piece over her head

"Sure" blake says

"That wasn't to hard." yang says

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." blake says

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Some girls in trouble." yang says

I see blake looking up and when I look up it shocks me.

"Blacke, seb did you hear that? What should we do?" yang asks us

"Maybe you should look up." I tell her

"Why wou-" she starts to ask but then see's why.

Ruby is falling from the sky.

"Heads uuup." she shouts

When She's a few meters away from the ground, jaune suddenly crashes into her and nocks them both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" blake asks

"I-" she starts to say but is then interrupted by shuffling of the tree's.

We look over and see Nora ride in on an ursa.

"YEEEEEHAAAA." she shouts and rolls off it as it falls and dies.

The boy from earlier walks out from behind it.

"Nora, don't ever do that again." he says while gasping for breath.

He then notices she's not there anymore and starts looking for her.

I notice her over by 'relics' dancing and singing some song about a queen and a castle.

"NORA!" the boy shouts

"Heh heh, coming Ren." she says as she salutes him and walks over.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" blake asks

Before Yang or I can even say anything, we see the red headed girl run out of the trees with a death stalker behind her.

"Jaune!" she shouts

We then see ruby jump out of the tree she crashed into.

"Ruby!" yang says

"Yang!" ruby says

Just when they're about to hug, Nora gets between them.

"Nora!" she shouts

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker behind her?" blake asks

Just when I'm about to say something, I notice yang's eyes have turned red and that she looks angry, do I slowy back away.

"I can't take it anymore, can everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens." yang shouts

The boy, Ren, runs over to us out of breath.

"Um yang." ruby says

Yang just looks defeated and hangs her head.

I then look up and I see Weiss hanging onto the claw of a nevermore. While the never more isn't as big as some of the dragons I've seen it is still pretty big.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss shouts at Ruby

"I said jump." ruby says

"She's gonna fall." blake says

"She'll be fine." ruby says

"She's falling." I say as I see her let go and flail about in the air.

I then see jaune jump out of the tree and catch her.

"Just dropping in." jaune says.

My eye twitches at this. I'm going to have to teach jaune how to talk to girls.

They then start falling as jaune forgot about how to land.

Jaune lands face first into the ground. Weiss then lands on Jaune's back.

"My hero." Weiss says lamely

"My back." jaune groans

We then see the red headed girl get tossed in front of us.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together." yang says sarcastically

"Not if I can help it." ruby says as she starts to run forward but I grab her hood to stop her.

"No you don't. Your tired and you won't be able to take that death stalker head on alone, even if you weren't tired." I tell her

"But-" she starts to say

"NO." I say using my commanding voice

"Alright." she reluctantly says

"Thanks for stopping her, she would have gotten herself killed otherwise." yang says

I say nothing because I see the death stalker charging toward us.

"Weiss, I need you to freeze it's tail in place." I shout at her

She just nods and spins something on her rapier and shoots a blue beam out of it, freezing the death stalkers tail to the ground.

"Alright, everyone who doesn't have relic grab one now because we still have a nevermore circling above us and that death stalker looks like it'll break out any minute." I tell them

Ruby and jaune nod and they both grab their pieces.

"Good now, we should run. Unless you all want to fight these things." I tell them

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind

"Time we left." ren says as he see's the ice cracking

"Lets go everyone." I tell them and start running in a direction

I hear them all following me and we run until we reach another set of ruins by a cliff.

"Everyone behind the pillars!" I shout

They all comply and start hiding behind the pillars closest to them. I hide behind the one in front of me.

I hear the nevermore give it's cry.

"Well that's great." yang says

I then look behind us to see the death stalker charge through the tree's.

"Oh man run." jaune shout's

We all then start running, trying to get away from the death stalker.

"Nora distract it." ren shouts

Nora nods and runs out, avoiding all the feathers the nevermore shouts at her and starts at the nevermore with a grenade launcher.

"Ren, Blake deal with the death stalker. Weiss, get Nora out of there!" I tell them when I see the death stalker behind her

Ren and Blake jump at the death stalker and slice it across its face in and x shape.

Weiss the grabs nora and forms a glyph under her and jumps away from it.

"Go!" the red head shouts as she starts shooting the death stalker.

I then see the nevermore flying right at the bridge and before I can worn everybody, it fly's through the bridge, breaking it and sending the others in multiple directions.

I was ahead of the group and barely out of reach of the nevermore destroying the bridge.

I see that a few of the others were nocked onto my side of the bridge, but some were still over on the other fighting the death stalker.

I see that they're having some trouble fighting it, especially when I see Blake get nocked around and the others having a lot of trouble.

"Nora, Jaune! get over their and help them." I order them

"Right, but how are we-" jaune starts to ask but is interrupted by nocking him back, jumping up and slamming her hammer down on the bridge, sending them over there.

Jaune lands on the bridge, and nora is still going through the air.

She then slams her hammer onto the death stalker and jumps back, nocking blake off the bridge.

At first I'm worried but then I see her swing onto the nevermore's back and start slashing at it while running.

"It's a lot tougher than it looks." blake said

"Then lets hit it with every thing we got." yang says

"I don't think that's going to work, but if you can distract it and get it towards that tower, I'll be able to kill it." I tell them

"Right, we'll get it over there. You just get going." ruby says

I then start running towards the other tower.

When I get there I start climbing the degrading steps, when I come to a large gap in them.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have to jump over it." I say

I then take a few steps back, and then run forward and jump at the last possible second and I land on the other steps

When I get to the top, I see that they're having some trouble getting it by the tower.

When it gets close enough, I run and when I get to the edge I jump and land on it's head.

I set my sword on fire and stab the nevermore's head with enough for to make qunari cringe. The thing screeches in pain. I then start twisting my blade making it go deeper inside of it. The nevermore then starts flapping its wings, taking us higher into the air. I lose my balance and me and my blade start tumbling town it's back, but I grab onto some of it's feathers to keep myself on. I then start climbing back up to it's head. When I get to its neck area, I stab it making it cry out in pain and anger.

The nevermore the spins in the air nocking me off. I then see that the nevermore is heading towards my falling form. I right myself and ready my blade, setting it on fire. When it gets near me, I angle my self to the right so its head misses me. When it does I slash it in the eye, setting its face on fire. I then see that its left its chest exposed, so I angle my self down and slam my blade into it's chest, nocking it back, and sliding down as it screams in pain.

It then slams into the cliff side, kicking up a cloud of dust around me and its corpse.

I sheath my blade and walk out of the dust cloud.

When I do I see that everyone is looking at me in shock, amazement, and envy(jaune).

"Come on, we have to go before more of them show up." I tell them

They all nod and we head back to the cliff side.

/

**Beacon auditorium, Sebastian's POV**

**/**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL(Cardinal). Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said as pictures of the student faces formed a line and a letter of their name appeared underneath them.

When they left the stage, Jaune, the red head, nora, and ren went up to the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR(juniper). Led by Jaune Arc." ozpin said

"Huh led by." jaune says surprised

"Congratulations young man." ozpin says

Pyrrah then gives jaune a playful punch to the shoulder, but put to much force in it and nocks him over. The crowd laughs at this.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY(ruby). Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said

I can see that ruby is happy about this, but I can also see that Weiss looks shocked and angry.

'_This is going to cause some problems for them in the future.'_ I think

"And finally Sebastian Trevelyan. You retrieved the black king piece. The only one of that piece. You will now be placed on a team randomly as an extra until we can find you a team of your own. Lets see which team you'll be on." Ozpin said

A spinner appears on screen with the names of all the teams on it. After 5 seconds of it spinning, it lands on the name RWBY.

"Well then, from this day forward you will be a part of team RWBY+." ozpin says

"I think this is shaping up to be an interesting year." ozpin says as the crowd cheers and teams celebrate.

'_You have no idea Ozpin, no idea.' _I think to myself.

/

**Authors note: yeah I put him on team RWBY. I know it's not original, but he won't be on their team forever. He'll be getting his own team. I just need to figure out who will be on it and how it will be done. Also since ruby never charged at the death stalker and she and Weiss never sorted out their issues, that is going to cause a lot of problems, added on to the tension already. Anyway like, favorite, or leave a review of my story. if you have any questions just PM me and I'll answer them as soon as possible. Bye.**


	8. AN

**Hey everybody. Sorry this isn't an update. Don't worry the next chapter is coming along, its just that some things have happened in real life that I had to take care of. Anyway around next week is when the next chapter will be up. Also, I'm thinking of writing another story, this one a crossover between Halo and mass effect. There will be a Poll up on my profile asking for your opinion on it. I intend to write the Halo story, but I want to know how you all will feel about it. **

**In order to vote, just head to my profile and the poll should be up.**

**Once again, sorry for not updating and I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time.**


	9. The first day

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of 'The tides of Fate'. I know I've been gone for awhile, but I have good reason for that. **

**Anyway, the poll on whether or not I should write a Halo/mass effect crossover will be going on until Monday the 29th.**

**Anyway, I also plan on going back and fixing the grammar and spelling errors eventually.**

**So, without further ado, the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon age or RWBY. They belong to Rooster teeth and Bioware respectively.**

**/**

**Team RWBY(+)'s room, Sebastian's POV**

**/**

I woke up and looked around the room. It was the same as it was when I walked in yesterday.

/

**Flashback start**

/

_"This should be our room." Ruby says, opening the door_

_We saw that there were 4 beds in this room, each lined up next to each other, a window, a bookshelf, and a few other things._

_"It's a nice room but where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask_

_"It's probably through that door." Blake says, pointing to the door on the right side of the room_

_I walk over to the door and open it. _

_I see that looks the same as the others room, minus three beds._

_I walk in and close the door behind me. Then I change into my night clothes and fall asleep in bed._

_/_

**Flashback end**

**/**

I start stretching and think about what Ozpin told us. He said that since we were a five person team, that we would be moved to a five person room and that we would be separated by gender.

I then start going through my morning rituals.

I started by getting in the shower, then I dried myself off and put beacons uniform on, and finally I brushed my teeth. By the time I was done with all this, it was 8:24

When I walk into the girls room, I see that Ruby, Yang, and Blake are all dressed in their uniforms but Weiss is still asleep.

He then see's Ruby with a whistle next to Weiss's bed.

Weiss then gets up, yawns and stretches, unaware that ruby was only a few inches away from her about to blow her whistle.

Ruby then blew her whistle, causing Weiss to fall off her bed.

Ruby then gets off Weiss's bed and says, "Good morning team RWBY(+)!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asks from her spot on the floor

Ignoring her, Ruby says, "Now that your awake we can begin our first order of business."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Weiss asks, getting up from the floor.

"Decorating!" yang exclaims

"We still need to unpack," Blake says holding up a suit case. said suit case then opens and everything that was in it falls on the floor, "And clean up."

Ruby then rushes over to Weiss and blows her whistle in her ear.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sebastian, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzi!"

Yang and Blake then rush to ruby's side and say, "Bonzi!"

The three then lean to the right for some reason.

The girls the start decorating their portion of the room. Yang hangs up a poster of a group of men called 'Achieve men', Weiss hangs up a picture of a beautiful red forest, Blake is putting books on their bookshelf(one of which that causes her eyes to widen a bit and look around), and Ruby puts up a red curtain, and promptly cuts it in half.

While they did all this I just stood there, seeing I have nothing to decorate my section of the room with.

I then notice that somehow, they have put the beds into a pile in the middle of the room.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss says

"It is a bit cramped." Blake says

"Maybe we should ditch some stuff." Yang says

"Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" ruby says, excitedly

"You all can do whatever you want, for now I'm going to head to class." I say

"Why, we still have time?" Ruby asks

"When your done setting up the beds, check the time." I tell them

Then I walk out the door and walk to class.

/

I was sitting in class, listening to professor port talk, when suddenly team RWBY and JNPR burst through the door, panting.

"You are all right on time. Now take your seats and we can begin class." he says

Once they all take their seats, professor port begins talking.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, but I merely refer to them as prey HA, HA." he says

I can already tell that this is going to be a boring class.

"Um, yes, and you shall to upon graduating this Academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, and the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in Huntesmen, Huntresses,"Port say, winking at Yang, who then looks disgusted," Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world." he says, raising his hand

"Eeeyep" a student in the back shouts. We all look back at him as if asking '_Why'_.

"That is what you are training to become, first a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me!" he says

I quickly tune him out and start reading to board for weaknesses of those grimm.

I would much rather here Varrics tales than ports.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsmen must be honorable, a true huntsmen must be reliable, a true huntsmen must be strategic, wise, and well educated. So, who among you believes to be to embodiment of these traits?" he asks us

"I do sir!" Weiss exclaims

"Well then, lets find out." he says, turning to look at a cage in the room

'_How has no one noticed that so far?'_ I thought

/

Weiss walks back into class in her combat outfit with her Rapier.

"Go Weiss!" Yang says

"Fight well." blake says, waving around a RWBY(+) flag she got somewhere

"Yeah, represent team RWBY(+)!" ruby exclaims

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss reprimands

"Oh, sorry." ruby mutters

"All right, let the match BEGIN." port says, raising his axe and cutting the lock on the cag door

The grimm inside it, a boartusk, charges at Weiss but she steps to the side and slashs at its head, roling to the side.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you." port says

"Hang in there Weiss." ruby says

Weiss then charges forward at the same time as the boartusk. The boartusk catches her Rapier in its tusks starts tugging on it. Weiss try's to pull it out of its tusks but it doesn't let go.

"A bold new strategy. I LIKE IT!" port exclaims

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss." ruby says

Weiss goes to look at ruby. Unfortunately, the boartusk saw this distraction and took advantage of it, ripping Weiss's rapier from her hands and tossing it to the side. The boartusk then slams it's tusks into Weiss, nocking her across the room.

"What will you do without your weapon?" port asks

Weiss looks up and see's the boartusk charging at her. Reacting quickly, she rolls to the side and runs to her rapier. Weiss slides on the ground and picks up her rapier.

"Weiss, go for its belly. There's no armor underne-" Ruby starts to say but is cut off by Weiss

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouts at Ruby

Seeing Ruby this sad makes me angry. Just because she wasn't made leader, doesn't mean she can do this to her teammates.

Turning my attention back to the fight, I see the boartusk curl up into a ball and launch itself at Weiss. Weiss forms a Glyph in front of her and one above her, and the boartusk slams into the one in front of her, uncurling itself and flying onto its back. Giving it no time to recover, Weiss jumps up and onto the Glyph above her. The glyph then turns black and launches Weiss at the boartusk. Weiss stabs it and slides across the floor as it cries in pain before dying.

"Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant." port says, ending the class

Weiss then walks angrily out of the room.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" jaune asks

"She's just being a spoiled brat." I tell jaune

Ruby then rushes after her, most likely to talk to her.

"This isn't going to end well. I'll go after her and see how it goes, you two go back to the room." I tell Blake and Yang

/

As I start to round the corner I hear Weiss say, "-at's wrong with you! You are supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

'_Like your one to talk.' _I think to myself

"What did I do?" ruby asks

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so. If it hadn't been for Sebastian, you would have run off and attacked the Death stalker by your self." Weiss says

"Weiss where is this coming from? Were supposed to be a team." ruby says

"Were not a team. I studied and trained, and frankly I deserve better." Weiss says, turning around

She then says, "Ozpin made a mistake." and walks away

"Well that didn't go so well." I decide to say

"Is she right, did Ozpin make a mistake?" ruby asks me

"Ruby, she doesn't know what she's talking about. While I don't know if Ozpin made a mistake, I know that it's still to early to make any judgments." I say

"What do you mean?" she asks me

"Ruby, it's only been one day. You aren't leader material right away, and that's understandable, especially since your still only 15. But that doesn't mean that you can't be a leader. Out of everyone on the rest of the team, your the most suitable. Yang seems like she's more likely to shoot first and ask questions later. With Blake, she seems like the type to stay quite and not voice her opinions, which isn't a good quality in a leader. And with Weiss, while she may have the knowledge and training, she would make a poor leader. She is used to everybody doing everything she says, when she says it and she doesn't listen to the advice her teammates have, as you saw back in class. This isn't good, because a leader needs to be willing to listen to his or her teammates opinions and advice if they're to be both successful and have people willing to follow them." I say

"Ruby, you have the potential to be a great leader. Yesterday, back at the ruins, while I was climbing the tower, who gave the orders yesterday while fighting the nevermore?" I ask

"Me." she says

"You took the initiative and led the others in a fight against it, successfully leading it right were I needed it. You used each of your teammates skills wisely and helped out as well." I tell her

"My point is, being a leader isn't just about leading others in battle, its also about knowing your teammates, their strengths and weaknesses, their opinions and beliefs, and always doing your best in everything you do. If you don't do that, then why should anyone follow you?"

"But what about you? Yesterday you led us all, you told us what to do, you even sound like you have experience leading." she says

"I wasn't made leader because I'm an extra on your team remember? Not only that, but Ozpin, just like me, can see the potential you have."

"Listen Ruby, you are the leader of your team, no matter what Weiss says or thinks. If you need help, your teammates will be there to help you every step of the way." I say

Seeing her still looking unsure, I say, "If you still doubt yourself, then let me teach you. I can give you tips on how to lead, but everyone has a different way of leading. Come talk to me after you've thought it over." and with that I left, leaving Ruby to think about what I said.

/

**Authors Note: yeah so I'm ending the chapter here. Anyway I hope you liked it, basically after Sebastian's talk with ruby, she basically did what she did in the show. Also, Weiss's conversation with port was the same because I saw no need to change it. so imagine everything that happened after these two got lectured in the show, happened here just with a Door on the side of the room that leads to Sebastian's part of the room.**

**Also, I'm starting another poll. Next chapter is going to be a custom one with the events of Jaunedice being weeks away. Anyway in this poll you get to decide who he fights. There are only 2 choices, so pick who you want to see him fight. Also, he has some abilities of his own that are going to be shown next chapter that will more than level the playing field.(Note: his specialization is not Templar)**

**EDIT: The new poll will be up on Monday, after the first poll is ended.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time. be sure to Vote, follow/favorite, or leave a review. Or all three. Bye.**


End file.
